An armrest can be part of a console of an automobile, for example. The armrest has a base that can be formed from parts of the seat or by a solid structure, particularly a vehicle frame. A support arm is carried on the base and can be moved between a first end position and a second end position. The support arm can be locked in at least one of the end positions and then cannot be moved inadvertently out of this end position.